


Winter Is Coming

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Thundershield Holidays Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor, wake up,” Steve says as he sits up, eliciting a groan from Thor, whose face slides Steve’s chest down to his belly. “It’s snowing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 1 -
> 
> Winter Is Coming

Steve awakes to a very clingy Thor, the latter wrapped around him so tightly that Steve can barely breathe. The soft sheets are tangled in an intricate mesh of limbs, and Steve would probably be sweating if not for the cool ambient air. He feels a cold breeze caress his cheek, sending chills down his back, and understands then why Thor’s holding onto him for dear life. They left their window slightly ajar last night, and they’re both shirtless, as per usual.

While Thor can bear cold temperatures, Steve has learned that he doesn’t like it at all. He found out early in their relationship, when Thor would seek warmth and comfort from Steve’s furnace of a body. ‘You’re so warm, Steven,’ Thor had said then. ‘I very much enjoy it.’

Reminiscing about their relationship always brings a fond smile to Steve’s lips, and he looks down at Thor’s peaceful face, pressed against his chest, golden strands of hair falling haphazardly. Steve leans down and presses a kiss to Thor’s head, tightening his grip around the latter’s body and humming contentedly. They’ve been together for a few months now, months that feel more like years, really. This is how Steve imagined love would be. Not seeing time pass by, but living every moment of the relationship to the fullest, stretching seconds of a smile into minutes, minutes of kissing into hours, hours of sleeping into an eternity. Their team members have been nothing short of supportive, and though they don’t see them that often, Steve likes to think of them as friends.

Thor moans lightly, stirring Steve out of his thoughts, but doesn’t move one bit. Distracted, Steve looks up from his sleeping lover, out the open window of their room, and notices snowflakes falling slowly, a few coming through. An idea comes to Steve then, and he can’t help but feel cheerful for today. While he doesn’t really have fond memories associated with the cold, Steve hasn’t seen snow in a while—almost a century, actually—and wants to enjoy today’s weather.

“Thor, wake up,” Steve says as he sits up, eliciting a groan from Thor, whose face slides Steve’s chest down to his belly. “It’s snowing.”

“I still need to rest, Steven,” Thor mumbles,  trying to get Steve to fall back on the bed, but to no avail. Steve gets off of the mattress, grabbing a t-shirt off the back of a chair and walks to the window. The view is breathtaking. The streets are pure white, yet to be disturbed by footprints, the falling snowflakes giving the whole scene a magnificent silence.

“Come back to bed, love,” Thor asks him, cracking an eye open. Thor’s open eye twitches, his hair all over the place, and the sight is too damn adorable for Steve to refuse. It’s only 6 a.m., Steve realizes, and so he joins Thor back in bed after closing the window, welcoming the warm embrace Thor offers him. They’ll have time to go outside later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble for Day 1 of Thundershield Holidays Week, posted yesterday (December 18th). Track [#Thundershield Holidays Week](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Thundershield%20Holidays%20Week) for daily updates! I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
